


Two days, twenty-three hours and thirty minutes

by PrettyCalypso



Series: Prompts [7]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Couple Fight, EMT Ian, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Sort of AU, basically everything is canon except for Ian & Mickey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 20:04:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8859184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyCalypso/pseuds/PrettyCalypso
Summary: Based on this prompt: “Ian and Mickey are married, and after an argument over a little thing are sleeping apart. After a week of Ian sleeping on the couch, Lip arrives at their place out of the blue asking to stay there for a few days. Ian has to go back to their bed and they make up.”
(the setting of this fic is basically all canon, except Mickey didn't escape, he just got out of prison early, for whatever legal reason I'm sure we can all find ; and, contrary to what the prompt says, Ian & Mick are not married)





	

**Author's Note:**

> I received this prompt this morning, and I haven't written a prompt in so long (I'm very sorry about that by the way, I still have a long list of prompts to finish and post, and I will do it eventually), but I decided to try this one.

 

“What the fuck Mick?” Ian yelled as he tripped over a pair of boots left unattended in the hallway.

 

He picked them up and threw them in the corner near his own. Mickey was sitting on the couch, casually sipping a beer.

 

“Sorry about that.” he muttered without looking up.

 

“Weren't you supposed to clean the place?” Ian growled, glancing around and noticing the apartment was in the exact same state it was this morning when he left for work.

 

“Was busy.” Mickey replied, standing up to throw his empty beer bottle in the trash.

 

“Doing what?”

 

“Iggy needed help unloading some stuff.”

 

“Jesus Christ Mick.” Ian sighed, running a hand over his face. “You're on parole! Stop doing that shit!”

 

“And what do you want me to do?” Mickey retorted with raised eyebrows, taking a step toward the redhead. “You want me to sit around all day? Cleaning the house and cooking you dinner like a good little housewife?”

 

“No, get a real fucking job!” Ian shot back. “And stop making a mess of the apartment I spent my entire Sunday afternoon cleaning!”

 

“You know what? If you're so unhappy with who I am, why don't you sleep on the couch tonight?!”

 

“I might just do that!!!”

 

A few insults were thrown around, some middle fingers were raised, a door slammed, and Ian ended up settling on the couch for the night, already regretting the argument and the things that were said.

 

***

 

“You look like hell.” Sue greeted the redhead as he walked in the station on a bright and early morning a few days later.

 

“Been sleeping on the couch for three days.” Ian mumbled, opening the door of his locker a little more violently than necessary.

 

“Trouble with your man?”

 

Ian nodded, putting his uniform on.

 

“What's wrong?” Sue asked, taking a seat at the table and watching the redhead intensely, waiting for the story to unfold before her eyes like a bad rom-com on the big screen.

 

“We got into a stupid fight about him not cleaning the house like he was supposed to.” Ian sighed. “It escalated, and next thing I know I was sleeping on the couch.”

 

“You tried to talk to him?”

 

“I think he's avoiding me... He's never home when I am. And when he is, he's just ignoring me.”

 

“And I'm sure you're ignoring him too.”

 

“I might...”

 

“Oh come on Gallagher, put your big boy pants on and talk to him!”

 

Sue sighed and stood up, grabbing her jacket and shaking her head.

 

“Men...” Ian heard her grumble under her breath.

 

***

 

After watching too many episodes of Family Guy in a row, Ian took a deep breath and dropped his head on the back of the couch. Mickey had come home about an hour ago, and had gone straight to their bedroom. Ian needed to talk to him. Sue was right, and he knew it. He didn't want to admit defeat by being the one taking the first step, but he also missed his boyfriend way too much to endure their fight any longer. He took another deep breath, and heard knocking on the front door. Now was definitely not the time. He dragged his feet to the door and look through the peephole, ready to ignore whoever was there. Unfortunately it was Lip, looking severely unstable on his feet.

 

“Shit.” Ian sighed, before taking the chain off and opening the door. “What you're doing here?” he asked his brother tiredly.

 

“Sierra kicked me out.” the older Gallagher slurred. “Said she didn't want me around Lucas like that.”

 

“Yeah, cause you're fucking drunk.” Ian pointed out. “Just come in.”

 

He opened the door wider and watched his brother make his way inside, heading straight for the couch. Lip slumped down, sprawling across the cushions.

 

“Sleep it off.” Ian ordered, turning the lights off, and making his way to the bedroom.

 

He knocked lightly, not waiting for an answer before walking in. Mickey was already in bed, curled up under the covers on his side of the mattress, facing away from the door. Ian stripped in silence, and slid carefully in the bed, laying on his back and trying to keep a little distance from his boyfriend.

 

“What you're doing here?” Mickey asked in the dark.

 

“Lip's sleeping on the couch.” Ian answered softly.

 

“What the fuck for?”

 

“He's drunk. Sierra kicked him out.”

 

“He's a jackass.”

 

“Yeah.”

 

Ian listened to the silence for a beat. He wanted to have a conversation, but he also didn't want to keep Mickey from sleeping, that was just asking for trouble.

 

“I'm still pissed.” Mickey interrupted his internal dilemma, answering a question that hadn't been asked out loud.

 

“Me too.” Ian replied.

 

They kept their position for a while, Mickey on his side, facing the wall, and Ian on his back, looking at the ceiling.

 

“You know I don't want you to be a housewife right?” the redhead finally gave in.

 

He heard Mickey breathe in the dark, and he felt the mattress sink a little when the black-haired man rolled on his back.

 

“I know.” Mickey whispered.

 

He seemed to hesitate for a second, before he spoke again.

 

“And Iggy knows this guy. He owns a shop selling car parts, it's mostly legal, and he's okay with hiring ex-cons. Iggy talked to him for me, shithead owed me one for the other day. So, yeah, I kinda have a job.”

 

Ian grinned. He turned his head and saw Mickey already looking at him, also smiling.

 

“Come here.” Mickey mumbled, accompanying his words by a little hand motion.

 

Ian didn't need to be told twice, he moved closer to his boyfriend, and kissed him hungrily. It had only been three days, but that was about two days, twenty-three hours and thirty minutes too long.

 

Mickey held Ian's face tightly against his own, keeping the kiss strong, and rolled them over with a swing of the hips, placing each of his legs on one side of the redhead's waist. They lost absolutely no time in prepping, Mickey getting himself ready before Ian even had the chance to touch him – _two days, twenty-three hours and thirty minutes_ – and soon enough thick moans and groans were filling the room as Mickey rode the perfect man lying underneath him, his fingers sinking into the soft white skin of Ian's chest, the slight sound of skin slapping against skin only competing with the men's heavy breathing to fill the silence.

 

Ian gripped at Mickey's hips, controlling his movements, bringing him down harder on his cock with every other thrust. Both pairs of eyes were shut in pleasure, muffled groans escaping their throats. Mickey swallowed dryly, doing his best to speed up even more, completely bouncing on the other man's cock by now. Ian brought his hand to Mickey's dick and started pumping it, bringing the man over the edge. And Mickey spilled in the hand and over his lover's chest just seconds before the redhead spilled into the condom, buried in Mickey's ass.

 

The two men shook through their orgasms, holding on to each other for dear life. Mickey pushed his short nails one more time into the fresh skin, before he let go and collapsed onto Ian's chest, letting himself being wrapped in strong, warm arms.

  


“We should fight more often.” Ian murmured against his boyfriend's sweaty strand of hair.

  


Mickey didn't answer anything, he just nodded slowly, closing his eyes and enjoying the feeling of the redhead surrounding him.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Somehow this ended in smut... Anywaaayyyy...
> 
> In case you haven't noticed, I absolutely adore Sue, and I will put her in as many fics as possible. She's my spirit animal.


End file.
